La lágrima del corazón
by ashita-marieluchis uchiha
Summary: SASUNARU UNA JOYA, UNA MALDICIÓN, TRAICIONES, DESENGAÑOS Y LA BUSQUEDA DE UN AMOR PURO...SASUKE HA SUFRIDO LA PEOR DECEPCIÓN AMOROSA, VOLVERÁ A CREER EN EL AMOR? QUE PASA CUANDO CONOCE A UN JOVEN RUBIO...MEJOR LEAN...SOY MALA PARA ESTO
1. Chapter 1

**LA LÁGRIMA DEL CORAZÓN**

CAPITULO 1. DE TRAICIONES Y DECISIONES

Llevaba ya un año de feliz matrimonio con la mujer de mi vida, todo era perfecto, desde que la conocí supe que ella era la indicada, con quien debía compartir el resto de mis días, cuando aceptó casarse conmigo me sentí el hombre con más suerte en el mundo…pero que equivocado estaba…

Era nuestro aniversario, yo en verdad me sentía dichoso por haber compartido ya un año de mi vida al lado de la mujer que más amaba…quería darle algo muy especial para ese día; salí temprano de trabajar, después de todo yo soy dueño de la empresa más importante del país. Decidí ir a buscar el regalo ideal para nuestro aniversario, de verdad que quería sorprenderla, pasé frente a varios locales hasta que por fin lo había encontrado…ahí estaba, el regalo perfecto, una gargantilla con pequeños diamantes incrustados en ella, y en el dije…en forma de lágrima, se encontraba la piedra más hermosa que mis ojos jamás hayan visto, tenía un brillo muy especial…diferente; acercándome a la dependienta del lugar le pedí que me mostrara aquella joya tan peculiar, la tomé entre mis manos y decidí comprarla.

Eran ya las seis de la tarde y me encontraba llegando a casa, probablemente mi esposa se sorprendería al verme llegar a esa hora, normalmente llegaba a las nueve o diez de la noche, pero ese día era especial, quería sorprenderla. Estacioné mi auto cuando noté que en la entrada se encontraba un carro que yo conocía muy bien, más no sabía el motivo de su visita, tal vez quería felicitarme. Abrí la puerta de mi casa encontrando todo con las luces apagadas…"que extraño" pensé…si afuera estaba el auto de él…los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de mi, miré rápidamente el recibidor, la sala, la cocina y nada…mis latidos se aceleraban a cada momento subí las escaleras para ir a mi habitación…"no puede ser…" me dije a mi mismo…la puerta de mi habitación se encontraba semi abierta y una ligera luz salía detrás de ésta…caminé despacio hasta pararme justo frente a la puerta…escuché algunos sonidos provenientes de mi cuarto "que no sea eso…" rogué interiormente…de verdad esperaba que mi mente me jugara una broma, más al abrir la puerta me encontré con la peor escena de toda mi vida…en MI cama…con MI esposa…MI hermano…sentí que la vida se me iba en ese instante, de inmediato ellos se levantaron cubriéndose con las sábanas "acaso piensa que si se cubren ya no los veré?..." mi mente era un caos…no sabía que hacer o que decir hasta que la voz de ESA me sacó de mis pensamientos

- Sasuke…yo…lo siento- pronunció antes de echarse a llorar

- …- las palabras no salían de mi boca

- Sasuke…hermano…perdón- ÉL…mi propio hermano Itachi

- ¿Perdón?... ¡¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?!- me alteré demasiado

- Sasuke…yo nunca te he fallado, me traicionaron las ganas de volverla a ver…tu sabes que ella…

- ¡¿CALLATE?!...se que tu también te habías fijado en ella…pero me eligió a mí…y ahora… ¡MALDICIÓN!- golpeé la pared con toda mi fuerza…estaba decepcionado…herido- ¿desde cuando?- pregunté un poco más calmado

- Sasuke…yo- ella trató de contestarme, pero no se lo permití

- Tu mejor cállate! ... responde Itachi

- Sasuke…-suspiró resignado- desde hace seis meses que nos vemos a escondidas

- ¿¡QUÉ!?...

- Así es…- mi hermano bajó la mirada

- No te creo…- no quería creerlo

- Lo lamento sasuke…pero es la verdad- dijo sakura…mi esposa

- …. No dije nada…aun asimilaba sus palabras

- Hermanito…perdóname por favor- Itachi se acercó a mí apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro, la cual de inmediato aparté de un golpe

- Que te perdone Dios que yo no lo haré…los perdí a los dos de una misma vez, ya veo que todo era mentira cuando Sakura me decía que se iba todo el día con su amiga, que visitaba a su mamá, ¿a cuantos hoteles se fueron?... ¿cuántas veces usaron esta misma cama?... ¿cuantos lugares más ensuciaron con sus porquerías?...- no pude evitarlo más…las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar en abundancia por mi rostro, mi hermano trató de acercarse nuevamente, e igual lo empujé- Tu también…los odio a los dos.

- Entiende Sasuke…yo soy quien más sufre con todo esto, me mata el dolor al saber que soy yo el causante de tu pena.

- Traición…me traicionaste- susurré

- Estoy perdiendo a mi hermanito, a mi única familia por una maldita tentación,… perdón Sasuke…¡PERDÓN!- y cayó de rodillas ante mí…

- Adiós…- di media vuelta y me alejé de ese lugar…no quería saber nada más…lo último que escuché fue un grito por parte de mi hermano llamándome, no pensaba volver, no quería saber nada más, quería irme y alejarme de toda esa maldita mentira…caminé sin rumbo por las calles, estaba lloviendo…"mejor para mí" pensé…"así nadie lo notará"…estaba llorando y no podía evitarlo. Introduje mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón cuando noté una pequeña cajita en el interior de uno de ellos, la apreté entre mis manos y recordé lo sucedido esa tarde en la joyería

**FLASH BACK**

_- Tiene un gusto excelente señor…- dijo mientras señalaba la joya entre mis manos_

_- Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha y…gracias_

_- No hay por que…pero…es una elección bastante extraña- refiriéndose a la joya_

_- A que se refiere?- la miró extrañado_

_- Pues verá…sabe cual es el significado de esta joya?- dijo señalando la misma nuevamente_

_- En realidad…no, usted lo sabe- recibió un leve asentimiento por parte de la dependienta- podría decírmelo?- era extraño que a él le llamasen la atención ese tipo de cosas, pero en esta ocasión en verdad había ganado su curiosidad_

_- A esa joya la llaman __**La lágrima del corazón**__, su historia dice que es la lágrima de un príncipe, éste vivía feliz, lo tenía todo, amigos, riquezas, salud y lo más importante, al amor de su vida a su lado…pero muy tarde descubrió que había estado viviendo en una gran farsa. Un día, decidió regresar antes de su paseo matinal, buscó a su amada por todo el palacio, más no obtuvo buenos resultados…si la había encontrado, pero al asomarse a una de las habitaciones se encontró con algo que le destrozó la vida… su amada se encontraba desnuda sobre la cama en brazos de uno de los custodios que le había proporcionado él para su protección, la rabia se apoderó de él, desenfundó su espada y como un tigre acechando a su presa, se acercó con sigilo hasta aquellos que dormían placidamente y, sin dar tiempo que despertaran clavó la espada en la yugular de aquel maldito que se había atrevido a tocar a la mujer que amaba, ella había despertado y con un grito de terror se levantó de la cama tratando de explicar lo sucedido, más él no le dio tiempo y al igual que con aquel sujeto, cortó la garganta de aquella que lo había destrozado…no sentía más, estaba vacío, destrozado, sin amor…solo.- Sasuke escudaba con atención aquel relato, sentía pena por aquel príncipe, más no entendía que tenía eso que ver con él; así que decidió escuchar el resto- El príncipe ya no sentía ganas de seguir con su vida, aquella mujer se lo había quitado todo, la felicidad, el deseo de seguir adelante…caminó fuera de su castillo hasta llegar a la playa cercana al palacio, caminó rumbo al mar, fue adentrándose más y más, y lo último que pudo verse fue una lagrima rodar por su mejilla…el príncipe murió…Desde entonces, se dice que aquellos que tengan esta joya en su poder habrán de sufrir el mismo destino que aquel príncipe, y la maldición será rota únicamente por un amor puro-la chica terminó el relato mirando a Sasuke_

_- Linda historia…pero no se preocupe…yo no pasare por eso, además de que no creo en este tipo de cosas, mi esposa y yo nos amamos profundamente así que tal vez ella y yo rompamos esa maldición- sonrió y pagó la joya para llevársela…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Así que era verdad…- guardé la gargantilla de nuevo, había llegado hasta un mirador en lo alto de una pequeña colina- ahora qué?...debo regresar con una espada y matarlos para después suicidarme?...- sonreí ante mi comentario…de verdad eso era lo que me esperaba?...-"no, yo no soy así de débil…la vida sigue…estoy vivo…así que debo seguir"- ante ese último pensamiento tomé la decisión más importante en lo que llevo de vida…- Decido…VIVIR…Hoy nace un nuevo Sasuke…

CONTINUARA….

RARO NO???...LO SE…PERO BUENO…YA VERÁN…SI LES GUSTA Y DEJAN COMENTARIOS…PUES GRACIAS…ESTO FUE ESCRITO EN ENERO DE 2006…NO CORREGÍ NADA PARA QUE YO TUVIERA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE COMPROBAR QUE TANTO HE MEJORADO O EMPEORADO CON EL RESTO DE MIS HISTORIAS…ESTA ES LA PRIMERA QUE DECIDÍ PUBLICAR…ESPERO LES GUSTE…GRACIAS POR LEER ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2.- OLVIDANDO E INICIANDO OTRA VEZ**

Había pasado ya un mes desde que me encontré con aquella escena entre mi hermano y mi ex esposa…oh si! ex esposa…puesto que de inmediato tramité un divorcio Express y afortunadamente ya no estoy casado con esa mujer; me mudé a la ciudad vecina y compré un edificio para reubicar mi compañía…ahora necesitaba contratar a mucho personal debido a que no pude conservar a todos mis empleados, fuera de eso…me iba bien, mi hermano me llamó varias veces más yo nunca le atendí el teléfono, en realidad ya no estaba molesto pero…no quería verlo ni hablar con él, su traición me dolió más que la de la misma Sakura, no puedo negar que la amaba pero…lo que más me había afectado fue saber que el mismo Itachi era con quien me engañaba, de haber sido alguien más quizá lo habría asimilado mejor…no se…es solo una posibilidad.

Desde ese día me había prometido a mi mismo no dejarme caer, no ser débil ante nada ni ante nadie, y por otro lado; quería olvidarme de aquel inútil sentimiento que lo único que me trajo fue dolor…no quería volverme a enamorar, cosa con la que la copia barata no estaba de acuerdo; mi primo Sai…ese maldito, se mudó conmigo cuando supo que yo estaba viviendo en la misma ciudad que él, le conté todo lo que había sucedido, me sorprendió ver que me apoyaba…muy a su manera, pero lo hacía…él había estado insistiendo en que debía salir y conocer gente nueva, además de repetirme en diversas ocasiones que debía ampliar mis horizontes: "¿cómo que ampliar mis horizontes?" le pregunté en una ocasión, por lo que él me respondió "si desconfías de una mujer pensando en que va a hacerte lo mismo, deberías probar con…un hombre" me quedé en blanco ante tal declaración, yo sabía que el era bisexual pero de ahí a decirme que yo debía intentarlo…bueno…no se, no me sentí convencido por sus locas ideas; aún así él siguió insistiendo para que yo aceptara acompañarlo a una de sus fiestas y debo admitir que me convenció…no se como lo hizo, pero terminé acompañándolo.

Debo decir que yo me había vuelto una persona muy fría y poco sociable, mi mirada se endureció al igual que mis facciones, ya casi no sonreía de verdad, era más…cómo decirlo…orgulloso, por lo que me la pasé sentado cerca de la barra mientras que Sai bailaba y coqueteaba con cuanta persona se le pusiera en frente, de pronto se sentó a mi lado un sujeto con el cabello rubio y algo alborotado, ojos azules como el mismo cielo, piel tostada, con tres marquitas en cada mejilla que le daban una apariencia entre tierna y a la vez sexy, de buen muy buen cuerpo he de reconocer; pidió al _bar man_ un trago y lo tomó como si de agua se tratase, yo lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, en realidad había llamado mi atención su actitud; se veía…triste, de pronto me di cuenta de que él también me miraba, pensé en hablarle pero…oh…el lo hizo primero

- La vida es dura no lo crees?- me dijo en un tono por demás deprimente

- hmpf- bien…no fui muy elocuente, así que solo asentí de forma leve

- sabes?...creo que nada vale la pena, en un momento crees poseer toda la felicidad y la dicha del mundo y de pronto alguien te lanza un balde de agua fría diciendo 'Hey…reacciona…no todo es felicidad' y te hace ver la dura y cruel realidad, el amor de tu vida te engaña y…- lo interrumpí puesto que ya me había cansado su discurso lastimero y de autocompasión

- Pues bienvenido a la realidad!!…sabes? No eres el único con problemas, hay quienes la pasan peor que tú o yo y no se están quejando…y que si te engañó??? Deberías dar las gracias de que ya no estas con alguien así, simplemente era una persona que no te supo valorar ok?...sigue tu vida y deja a esa persona en el pasado…- ahora él me interrumpió…al parecer se molestó por lo que dije

- Y TU QUE SABES DE MI DOLOR?!...tu no has encontrado a tu 'novio' besándose en vía pública con una tipa cualquiera…así que no me vengas con que debo seguir como si nada- este tipo que se cree!?! Ahora si me va a escuchar

- jajaja…solo se besaban!!! Y por eso estas así?- me miró confundido- sabes, creo que eso no es nada en comparación a encontrar a tu esposa, el día de su aniversario, en la cama con otro…y no cualquiera sino CON TU PROPIO HERMANO!!...no me vengas a mí con que no entiendo, al contrario, creo que mi dolor fue más grande y aún así decidí seguir adelante…- bueno, creo que hablé de más pero en verdad que ese tipo me hizo enojar, me levanté del banco y me encaminé a la salida, pero de pronto sentí como era tomado por un brazo…giré y…ahí estaba ese chico rubio, me miraba con tristeza, dolor y pena….vaya que era un tipo pesado

- ahora que quieres?- pregunté sin rodeos

- lamento mucho lo que dije…yo…no sabía

- no me tengas lástima ok…no la necesito- giré dispuesto a marcharme pero nuevamente me detuvo

- sabes…creo que tu esposa fue una verdadera idiota…mira que dejar ir a un chico como tu…ella será quien se arrepienta-después de eso me…sonrió?...vaya, si que se veía lindo sonriendo…espera… "dije lindo???"...estoy loco

- igualmente- bueno, en realidad su novio debía ser tonto o idiota como para engañar a un chico como él y… "¿Qué cosas estoy diciendo?"…bien, lo mejor será irme

- gracias…

- Sasuke…y tu eres?- me miró y sonrió de nuevo

- Naruto Uzumaki, administrador de empresas…mucho gusto- vaya…si que tenía suerte, justo lo que necesitaba.

- administrador?...en donde trabajas- antes de proponerle cualquier cosa debía asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien.

- Ah bueno…es que acabo de recibirme…fui el mejor de mi generación!!! Por eso aún busco trabajo, ¿por qué la pregunta?

- Te interesaría trabajar para mí?...estoy reubicando mi compañía en esta ciudad y necesito nuevos empleados…que dices?- su rostro cambió de duda a asombro y luego a una inmensa sonrisa…creo que eso era un sí

- POR SUPUESTO QUE QUIERO!!!- se me fue encima y ambos caímos al piso, el quedó sobre mi con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, sus zafiros se posaron sobre mí, estaba sonrojado? Me acerqué un poco, miré sus sonrosados labios, pasó su lengua relamiéndolos y "Oh cielos! Que estoy haciendo?" reaccioné de inmediato tratando de quitármelo de encima

- Oe Dobe…QUITATE!!!- lo empujé sin más hacia el piso

- Que te pasa TEME y por que me dices así, me llamo Naruto ya te lo dije!- hizo un puchero que lo hacía ver tan inocente

- Bien DO-BE, te espero mañana en esta dirección- le extendí una tarjeta- llega temprano- me di media vuelta y salí de ese lugar, no quería seguir a lado de ese sujeto, había algo en él que…me hizo sentir extraño.

Naruto POV

- "Ese teme…pero ¿Qué se cree? Bueno…no importa, ahora por fin tendré trabajo!!^^, después de haber buscado tanto durante estos dos meses, primero cambiarme de ciudad, encontrar un lugar nuevo donde vivir, tratar de olvidar el pasado y a…ese hombre, y ahora que me sentía derrotado viene Sasuke y me hace ver las cosas de diferente manera…en fin…creo que tiene razón debo olvidar todo y seguir adelante!!!...Oh es cierto, me dejo su tarjeta, veamos…- me asombré mucho al ver lo que decía esa tarjeta- U-Uchiha…Uchiha Sasuke…no puede ser…él es…"

**Hasta aquí dejé el segundo capítulo…después subiré el tercero, y disculpen si me tardo pero ya me empezaron a dejar tareas y no me puedo distraer ni un momentito, además de que tengo este fic regado en diferentes archivos en la compu.^^ gracias a SAKURIS, GRAZI-CHAN Y KAILI por sus reviews…me da gusto saber que les este gustando…espero les guste el resto…un saludo y este fic va dedicado a ustedes tres**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto POV**

- "Ese teme…pero ¿Qué se cree? Bueno…no importa, ahora por fin tendré trabajo!!^^, Después de haber buscado tanto durante estos dos meses, primero cambiarme de ciudad, encontrar un lugar nuevo donde vivir, tratar de olvidar el pasado y a…ese hombre, y ahora que me sentía derrotado viene Sasuke y me hace ver las cosas de diferente manera…en fin…creo que tiene razón debo olvidar todo y seguir adelante!!!...Oh es cierto, me dejo su tarjeta, veamos…- me asombré mucho al ver lo que decía esa tarjeta- U-Uchiha…Uchiha Sasuke…no puede ser…él es…"

**CAPITULO 3.- RECUERDOS Y…LA LÁGRIMA GEMELA**

Itachi había estado buscando a su hermano menor por todo el país, estaba realmente arrepentido por lo que le había hecho a su única familia, sus padres habían muerto cuando eran pequeños y él se había quedado al cuidado de su hermanito; "¿Cómo pude hacerle algo así?" era lo único que se repetía desde aquel día. Aún recordaba lo que sucedió tras el adiós de Sasuke.

_**Flash back**_

_Itachi se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, las lágrimas abundaban en sus ojos, le dolía en lo más profundo del corazón lo que habían causado sus deseos, él no amaba a Sakura, simplemente la deseaba, le gustaba poseerla cada que él quisiese, a ella le mentía diciendo que era amor. Incluso le había mentido a su hermano al decir que no la había olvidado "yo no la amo…" eso es lo que quiso decir antes de que Sasuke se marchase. Sakura se acercó a él por la espalda y lo abrazó, también lloraba por haber engañado de esa forma Sasuke, él era un gran hombre, fiel, cariñoso, sincero, y ella…le había mentido; se sentía realmente culpable pero… "yo ya no amo a Sasuke…" pensaba. Itachi se apartó de inmediato de Sakura empujándola, esto extrañó de sobre manera a la pelirrosada._

_- ¿Itachi…qué…?- más no pudo completar la frase al verse interrumpida por él._

_- Sakura…- dijo bastante serio, lo cual no hizo más que alterar a la chica- yo…lo siento, pero yo no te amo- ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa que le causaba tal declaración._

_- ¿qué estas diciendo? ¿Como que no me amas?... ¿¡que demonios te pasa Itachi!?- estaba alterada, sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba_

_- Lo que oíste, para mí siempre fuiste solo ratos de deseo, lujuria y pasión, pero nada más…lo lamento pero…- no terminó debido a que un fuerte golpe le fue propinado a su mejilla_

_- ¡ERES UN MISERABLE!- decía con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡TE ODIO…TE JURO QUE ME LA VAS A PAGAR…TE DARÉ EN LO QUE MÁS TE DUELA!- estaba furiosa, cómo se atrevía a decirle esas cosas. Comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido que podía_

_- Me importa muy poco lo que digas- él también se comenzó a vestir- solo te advierto que te alejes de mi hermano, juro que si lo vuelves a buscar…- una risa frenética lo interrumpió_

_- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!... ¿y es que acaso tu me lo vas a impedir?...él tampoco te quiere cerca, ya verás que si yo lo deseo él regresa conmigo…- ahora ella fue la que sintió un golpe en la mejilla_

_- ¡INTENTALO Y TE JURO QUE NO LO CUENTAS! ¡¿NO TE PARECE SUFICIENTE LO QUE YA LE HICIMOS?!- dio media vuelta dejando a la chica sola en ese lugar, salió de la habitación, caminó hasta llegar a su auto y marcharse…estaba arrepentido y debía buscar a su hermanito para hablar con él, solo dejaría pasar un par de días para buscarlo y dar tiempo que se calmase un poco más. "Si tú estuvieras aquí nada de esto habría pasado…pero a ti también te engañé" pensó mientras conducía sin rumo por la ciudad. _

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Desde aquel día no había vuelto a ver a la pelirrosa, estaba solo, tenía grandes amigos pero…se habían enterado de lo ocurrido con Sasuke y algunos de ellos, que apreciaban al menor, empezaron a portarse cortantes con él. Tras haber buscado como loco a su hermano por la ciudad sin éxito, decidió contratar a un investigador privado, y después de varias semanas de ardua espera, aquel hombre logró su objetivo, había encontrado a Sasuke en otra ciudad, ya con su nueva empresa establecida; al parecer le estaba yendo bien a pesar de haber iniciado recientemente en ese nuevo lugar, ahora que ya sabía donde encontrarlo no perdería más tiempo para ir a verlo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas verlo, abrazarlo y pedirle perdón, esperaba que su hermanito lo pudiese comprender, por lo menos esperaba que lo golpeara, que lo insultara o algo…prefería eso a su indiferencia.

*^*^*^*^*^*SasuNaru*^*^*^*^*^

**Naruto pov**

- No puedo creerlo…el es… ¡MALDICIÓN!- golpeó con fuerza una pared cercana a él- ¡yo pensé que todo comenzaría a ponerse bien, conocí a este sujeto, me dio un consejo, me animó "sin darse cuenta" y me ofreció una oportunidad de trabajar, y ahora resulta que él es…MALDICIÓN!- se dirigió a la barra, tomó su chaqueta y se retiró de la fiesta…estaba molesto, confundido y totalmente desesperado.

- Haber Naruto…tranquilo, respira, todo está bien…él no sabe nada de lo que pasó, él no es quien te mintió, él no es…Itachi- no pudo evitarlo y recordó aquel día en el que perdió el amor.

_Flash back_

_- Hoy cumplo seis meses con Ita-chan^^- estaba feliz porque realmente habían sido los seis meses más fantásticos de mi vida- y hoy por fin le daré lo que tanto me ha pedido- me puse rojo al decir eso último, lo que pasaba es que él y yo nunca…bueno…nosotros no habíamos tenido relaciones puesto que yo le pedí tiempo para estar listo, Itachi nunca me reprochó nada, simplemente me decía que esperaría todo lo que yo quisiera. Salí del lugar para dar una miradita a los aparadores de las tiendas, y ahí estaba…Itachi…MI Itachi…frente a un hotelucho besándose con una tipa…me sentí morir en ese momento, no sabía que hacer o que pensar…no, ya no pensaba. Crucé la calle y me dirigí furioso ante ellos, los separé jalándolo del brazo y le solté un golpe directo al rostro. El se sorprendió al verme:_

_- Naru…yo…lo siento- me miró apenado, mientras aquella tipa me miraba con sorna como diciéndome "Yo gané"._

_- No te atrevas a decirme Naru de nuevo… ¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO! No sabes cuanto te odio, ¿cómo te atreviste a jugar así conmigo?...- me sentía fatal, aquel al que yo amaba me había traicionado con una pelo de chicle, frentona y fea_

_- Naru…espera, déjame explicarte…- lo empujé cuando intentó abrazarme _

_- No tienes nada que explicar…ya me quedó muy claro que ESA- miré despectivamente a aquella tipa- SI te DIO lo que yo no- bien, eso era todo- TERMINAMOS!!!_

_- NARUTO…ESPERA!!!!- fue lo último que le escuché decir, me alejé corriendo de ese lugar, no sabía que hacer, solo no quería volver a verlo. _

_Llegué a mi apartamento, tomé unas maletas y todas mis cosas, decidí que lo mejor era irme de ese lugar una vez que había tomado toda mi ropa me acerque al buró, abrí el último cajón para sacar una pequeña cajita de plata, me senté en la cama y la abrí…dentro se encontraba una gema que mi madre me dio cuando era pequeño, aún recordaba sus palabras:_

"_Hijito mío, esta gema va a traerte felicidad, cuídala bien es la lágrima gemela, cuando encuentres a otra idéntica a esta, sabrás que has encontrado a tu verdadero amor, aquel que daría la vida por ti, quien te amará sin condiciones, sin mentiras y sin engaños, será el amor más puro y sincero; así conocí a tu padre…- pero mami…si mi papi tiene la otra como sabré a quien debo amar?-pregunté curioso- tu padre la regaló a otra persona, esa persona se la daría a alguien más…y así, ahora no sabemos donde se encuentra, pero tu la encontrarás, y cuando lo hagas…sabrás que esa persona es la indicada…- besó mi frente y murió…cayó enferma desde la muerte de mi padre, y fue lo último que me dijo"_

_Guardé la joya en la cajita y salí directo a aeropuerto, necesitaba irme de Suna…quizá en…Konoha podía encontrar a mi verdadero amor "que cursi soy" pensé, subí al avión"quien sabe…tal vez algo bueno salga de todo esto" y así dejé escapar una última lágrima…o eso creí. En Konoha no me iba muy bien y seguía deprimido. Hasta hoy._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Seguí caminando por las calles oscuras…llegué a la estación del tren y me dispuse a esperarlo, en cuanto pude ver que se acercaba me levanté, las puertas se abrieron y ahí estaba.

- T-Tú…- me quedé estático de la impresión

- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos…Naruto- me dijo aquella persona…ahora si que mi mundo se acabaría…

*^*^*^*^*SasuNaru*^*^*^*^*^

**Sasuke POV**

Me encontraba conduciendo mi auto rumbo a mi apartamento, "olvidé decirle a Sai que volvería" pensé…pero aquel rubio me había distraído tanto que incluso olvidé a mi primo, "será divertido ver su rabieta por haberlo dejado" sonreí de medio lado, realmente yo no sonreía mucho, por lo menos no desde aquel día "¡Maldición!" tenía que olvidarme de aquello, pero ese condenado rubio me había hecho enojar tanto que terminé por recordarlo todo.

- Con que Naruto ¿eh?- volví a sonreír- me gustaría verte de nuevo…espero que mañana vayas a la empresa- llegué al estacionamiento del edificio, dejé el auto, subí al elevador hasta llegar a mi piso caminé con la mirada baja, pero algo me hizo voltear al frente, una silueta bastante conocida se encontraba frente a mi puerta

- Hola Sasuke ^^- me saludó con el mayor descaro posible

- TÚ!!- ahora que todo iba tan bien- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ?!- le grité perdiendo toda mi paciencia…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Disculpen que haya subido este capítulo hasta ahora pero es que no he tenido tiempo de conectarme en la computadora debido a mis tareas…pero bueno, gracias a todo por sus comentarios, espero les siga gustando…y pues me sigan apoyando^^ un saludo a todos…

¿A quién se habrá encontrado Naru?

¿Qué es la lágrima gemela?¿tiene algo que ver con la lágrima del corazón?

¿Quién estaba fuera del departamento de Sasu?

Sigan leyendo los siguientes y lo sabrán…espero poder actualizar pronto…


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCULPEN QUE APENAS LO HAYA SUBIDO, LA ESCUELA, UNA COMPUTADORA DESCOMPUESTA Y UNA PAGINA DE INTERNET ESTUVIERON EN MI CONTRA, YA HABÍA SUBIDO ESTE CAPITULO PERO LA PAG, LO MARCABA COMO ERROR Y NO SE PODÍA VER, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, YA SUBIRÉ LOS OTROS CAPITULOS DESPUÉS, ESPERO ME DISCULPEN**

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, COMO TODOS SABEN, ES DE SASUKE, Y AMBOS PROPIEDAD DE KISHIMOTO (gracias kishimoto-sensei por tal creación)**

- Hola Sasuke ^^- me saludó con el mayor descaro posible

- TÚ!!- ahora que todo iba tan bien- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ?!- le grité perdiendo toda mi paciencia…

CAPITULO 4 – SUCESOS QUE MARCAN UNA VIDA

Naruto POV

No podía creerlo, cuando pensé que las cosas no podían ponerse peor vengo a encontrarme con esta persona, estaba petrificado, su intensa mirada me tenía totalmente fuera de mí, "esos ojos…son los mismos" recordé a Sasuke…"es cierto…él dijo que… ¡NO PUEDE SER!" por fin mi cuerpo reaccionó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté bastante molesto, después de todo no era mi intención volver a verlo

- Naru…yo… ¿sigues molesto conmigo?- como es posible que me pregunte eso

- No creas…ya no me importa nada que tenga que ver contigo o con la basura esa con la que me engañaste

- Mira Naruto…en ese momento yo no sabía lo que hacía, de verdad estoy muy arrepentido- me miró… ¿triste?- desde que tu te fuiste ya nada fue lo mismo para mí, tu siempre fuiste un gran consuelo que- ya no aguanté más y le di un buen golpe en el rostro

- ¡Claro que yo era un CONSUELO!...tu…tu simplemente jugabas a amarme mientras que te revolcabas con esa estupida frentona- sentí una gran necesidad de llorar, pero no iba a permitir que ese tipo me viera así- Es mejor que dejes de molestarme, vete y sigue teniendo tus aventuras con esa tipa, tu…Tú ya no significas nada para mí…Itachi Uchiha

- Naru…de verdad…perdóname, estoy muy mal ahora…te necesito- y entonces me abrazó…se sentía tan indefenso, tan desprotegido y necesitado, no supe porque pero correspondí al abrazo- Todo lo hago mal…he traicionado a las dos personas que más quiero en este mundo…a ti…y…a mi hermano- en ese momento me tensé, "entonces era cierto" y recordé lo que me había dicho Sasuke en la fiesta.

FLASH BACK

"_- Y TU QUE SABES DE MI DOLOR?!...tu no has encontrado a tu 'novio' besándose en vía pública con una tipa cualquiera…así que no me vengas con que debo seguir como si nada- este tipo que se cree!?! Ahora si me va a escuchar_

_- jajaja…solo se besaban!!! Y por eso estas así?- me miró confundido- sabes, creo que eso no es nada en comparación a encontrar a tu esposa, el día de su aniversario, en la cama con otro…y no cualquiera sino CON TU PROPIO HERMANO!!...no me vengas a mí con que no entiendo, al contrario, creo que mi dolor fue más grande y aún así decidí seguir adelante…"_

FIN FLASH BACK

No pude evitar sentirme mal por Sasuke, él se veía como una buena persona, algo serio, pero muy noble, lamentablemente mi gran bocota me traicionó.

- ¿Te refieres a Sasuke?- "¿por que dije eso?...maldición", para mi desgracia…si me escuchó

- Naru…tú… ¡¿conoces a mi ototo?! Donde está, como está…dime!- bien… "¿y ahora que hago?"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*SasuNaru*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

SASUKE POV

"Maldición, maldición ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!"

-Sasu…yo…necesitaba verte, estoy tan arrepentida, por favor Sasu…vuelve, se que cometí una gran error, pero ahora estoy más segura de lo que siento realmente yo…Te Amo- Sakura se acercó para abrazarme, yo ni siquiera me moví…estaba paralizado, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, estaba furioso, aturdido, impresionado, la rabia me carcomía…fue entonces que me sentí débil, mareado, mi vista se nubló, la cabeza me dolía de sobremanera, sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho y lo último que logré escuchar fue el grito de ella llamándome, después de eso no supe más…me desmayé.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*SasuNaru*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

NARUTO POV

Itachi se había alterado demasiado así que le pedí que fuésemos a otro lugar para hablar tranquilamente, se que no se lo merece pero… no puedo guardarle rencor por siempre; llegamos a un parque, cabe mencionar que todo estaba totalmente vacía pues ya era bastante tarde, nos sentamos en una banca y ahí comenzamos a charlar.

- Perdóname Naru, no quise lastimarte, es solo que he estado buscando como un loco a mi ototo, desde lo que pasó…pues…no había podido encontrarlo- bajó la mirada triste, eso para mí era muy extraño, en realidad nunca lo había visto de esa manera, decidí que tal vez sería bueno decirle que si conocía a Sasuke.

- Bueno Itachi…la verdad es que apenas hoy lo conocí, coincidimos en una fiesta y pues- "no pienso decirle que yo estaba deprimido por su culpa"- mientras hablábamos surgió el tema de trabajo, por lo que el me dio una tarjeta para ir a verlo a su empresa puesto que aun no conseguía nada

- Ya veo…pero…- se quedó pensando un par de minutos hasta que me miró… ¿esperanzado? y sonrió- Naru…me podrías mostrar la tarjeta- eso se me hizo muy extraño pero la busqué en mi bolsillo

- aquí está…- le extendí la tarjeta, el la miró mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus labios

- toma Naru…gracias, ahora si podré encontrarlo y…- no terminó de hablar cuando su celular sonó…miró la pantalla y al parecer era alguien que no le agradaba pues arrugó su entrecejo y de muy mala manera contestó

- Qué es lo que quieres?...¿¡QUE DIJISTE!?...EN DONDE ESTA?!...VOY PARA ALLÁ- de inmediato colgó, se puso de pie y fue ahí cuando me contó lo que pasaba.

- Naru…mi ototo… ¡MI OTOTO ESTÁ EN EL HOSPTAL!- en cuanto escuché eso me levanté de inmediato

- Vamos…te acompaño- no se porque dije eso, pero el hecho de escuchar que Sasuke estaba en un hospital me preocupó de sobremanera, no entiendo porque, apenas lo conocí y ya me sentía angustiado por saber que le pasaba. Sin más Itachi y yo tomamos un taxi directo al hospital, en cuanto llegamos ambos bajamos corriendo para la recepción, de inmediato Itachi habló con la encargada.

- ¿Disculpe, podría decirme en donde se encuentra Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha?- la enfermera miró la pantalla de su computadora, después unas listas buscando el nombre.

- Se encuentra en la habitación 606, pero no pueden pasar aún- dijo eso al ver que íbamos directo al cuarto mencionado

- ¿Porqué no? Dígame que es lo que tiene - Itachi realmente se veía preocupado por la salud de Sasuke – yo soy su hermano mayor…

- Por ahora no puedo decirles nada ya que el Dr. Lo esta revisando, lo mejor será que vayan a la sala de espera y aguarden a que el médico encargado venga a informales la situación del joven Uchiha- la enfermera nos sonrío amablemente y señaló a dicha sala- miren, ahí se encuentra la persona que lo trajo.

En cuanto nos giramos a ver de quien se trataba, me llevé la sorpresa más grande de toda mi vida, _"¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE E QUE ESA ESTÉ AQUÍ?"_ mi mente era un mar de confusiones, en cuanto reaccioné me di cuenta de que ya estábamos frente a aquella despreciable mujer

- Hola Ita…- no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, Itachi hacía abofeteado a esa tipa "_¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO HACERLO!" _solo pude pensarlo pues cuando mi mente dejó de imaginar mil y un escenas en las que aparecía yo asesinando a un chile frentón, miré hacia donde se encontraba Itachi, podría jurar que sus ojos era rojos en ese momento por la ira contenida.

- ¿¡Dime que demonios le hiciste maldita bruja!?- la tomó del brazo fuerte mente

- ¡Suéltame Itachi! Me lastimas…-jaló su brazo para liberar el agarre- para tu información, yo no le hice nada, solo fui a hablar con él- miró a Itachi con el ceño fruncido

- Si claro! te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de él…¿que fue lo que le dijiste?- volvió a interrogarla

- Simplemente eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe y…- en ese momento me miró, no supe porque pero sentí una gran repulsión con el simple echo de que me haya mirado de esa manera- así que tu eres ese pobre inepto al cual Itachi le puso los cuernos conmigo – y sonrió la muy maldita

- Pues si, lamentablemente a Itachi le gustan más la sobras que las cosas de buena calidad- bueno, no me esperaba decirle eso pero…a quien engaño, la cara que puso el chicle frentón nadie me la borrara de la memoria jajaja

- ¡Eres un maldito!

- ¡Y tu una zorra!

- ¡Bastardo!

- ¡Chicle frentón!- en ese momento la risa de Itachi y algunos otros pacientes que esperaban en la sala fue más fuerte, la tipa esa no hizo mas que mirarme mal y decirme algunas cosas mas

- Te juro que me las vas a pagar…ya verás que algún día me estarás rogando perdón- dio la media vuelta y se fue, para ser francos, cuando dijo eso último un escalofrío recorrió por completo mi cuerpo, "_solo espero que no pase nada malo". _

*^*^*^*^*^*SasuNaru^*^*^*^*^*

Sasuke pov

"_Me duele la cabeza…"-_ abrí lentamente mis ojos, había demasiada luz, las paredes blancas, un bip, bip, bip, que es realmente molesto y "_¿Dónde diablos estoy?"… _giré levemente mi cabeza a un costado, ahí se encontraban dos completos desconocidos, una mujer y un hombre, al parecer es un doctor pero _"¿Por qué demonios estoy yo en un hospital?" _ trate de levantarme pero mis fuerzas me traicionaron, en ese momento el doctor y la enfermera me miraron.

- Vaya, veo que por fin despertó señor Uchiha- bien, ahora tengo una duda mas, si yo estaba inconsciente, ¿quién le dijo mi nombre?, lo miré fijamente esperando respuestas - Supongo que se preguntará que hace aquí, pues…siempre es difícil para mí hacer esto- lo miré ceñudo, ¿de qué diablos estaba hablando?- Señor Uchiha…debo informarle sobre su estado de salud…este es bastante delicado y…

- Sin rodeos por favor…dígame… ¿que es lo que tengo?- la mirada del doctor se tornó más seria de lo que estaba…¿acaso será que yo?...

*^*^*^*^*^*SasuNaru*^*^*^*^*^*

NARUTO POV

Esperamos alrededor de una hora en ese lugar, Itachi no paraba de dar vueltas en círculos, de verdad que estaba angustiado, de pronto vimos salir a un doctor, ambos nos acercamos a preguntar por la salud de Sasuke

- ¿Usted es quien atendió a mi ototo?, su nombre es Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha- yo me pregunto si todos los Uchiha se presentarán al estilo de Bond, James Bond, lo siento, en que estaba…a sí, el doctor miró a Itachi, posó una mano sobre su hombro y le dijo

- Si, soy yo, pero lo lamento señor, no puedo darle informes sobre la salud de su hermano, él pidió que no dijera nada a la persona que lo había traído ni a nadie más…lo siento, mi ética profesional no me permite revelar nada- sin más el doctor se retiró

- Naru…mi hermano…¿Qué es lo que tiene?- se sentó derrotado en el sillón, yo me quedé atónito con las palabras de doctor "_¿Qué es esto que siento, porque siento un profunda tristeza y este dolor en el pecho?" _me senté a lado de Itachi, ¿Qué pasará ahora?

*^*^*^*^*^SasuNaru*^*^*^*^*

Sasuke POV

-"_No puede ser…no quiero creerlo, pero…ya no hay duda, tengo que arreglar muchas cosas antes de… ¡MALDICIÓN!...ya no importa…no tengo nada por lo cual vivir…"_


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5.

Después de haber hablado con el doctor, Sasuke pidió ser dado de alta en ese mismo momento, no le gustaban los hospitales ademas de no sentirse con ganas de respirar un aire tan...de enfermos "aunque yo también estoy enfermo" pensó...se arregló la ropa lo mejor que pudo y salió de la habitación...iba caminado con la mirada baja y meditando en el diagnóstico que le dio el médico ,de verdad le había sorpendido lo que le dijo pero como buen Uchiha no lo demostró, solo le dijo al doctor que no debia decirle de su enfermedad a nadie, seguía con sus cavilaciones cuando al llegar a la sala de espera se lo vio ahí...a la persona que menos esperaba encontrar en esos momentos se encontraba ahí, justo delante suyo...

ººººººSasuNaruºººººº

Naruto POV

Después de lo poco que nos dijo el doctor, Itachi había estado bastante mal, no paraba de preguntarse que es lo que tenia su hermano, y el porque no quería que nadie más lo supiera "¿será grave?, ¿que tiene?, ¿se va a curar?, ¿podría...morir?" todas esas y aún más eran las preguntas de un angustiado Itachi...de verdad que jamás lo había visto de esa manera, tan triste, preocupado...deprimido y por que no decirlo...tan vulnerable... para intentar tranquilizarlo le pedí que fuesemos a la cafetería del hospital, quizá de esa manera podría tomar algo y calmar un poco sus nervios.

Estábamos lléndonos rumbo a la cafetería cuando noté que algo me faltaba..."creo que yo traia algo en las manos no?" me pregunté a mi mismo e inmediatamente noté la ausencia de mi chaqueta...pedí a Itachi que me esperara un momento en lo que yo corría a la sala de espera en la que nos encontrábamos antes, gracias a dios aun estaba ahí y nadie la había tomado...realmente me gusta esa chaqueta..."si la pierdo ellos me habrían matado" con una sonrisa la tomé y di media vuelta para reencontrarme con Itachi, sin embargo el destino me tenía preparado algo más, ahi estaba...justo frente a mí, con ese porte de super modelo...

- Sasuke...- su nombre salió de mis labios sin darme cuenta, ¿ahora...qué hago?

ººººººSasuNaruºººººº

Un par de segundos, algunos minutos, ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que sus miradas se habían encontrado, zafiro y obsidiana, día y noche, celeste y oscuridad...se habían perdido en la mirada de otro, ninguno quería romper aquel contacto, tan cálido y lleno de paz, pronto se habían summergido en un mundo donde solo estaba los dos, no había nadie alrededor, ya no estaban en un hospital, era un lugar tranquilo, pronto una sonrisa surgió en el rostro de rubio provocando una menos notora en el pelinegro...sus pasos se acercaron, sin dejar de mirarse el pelinegro decidió ser el primero en hablar

- ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este...dobe?-

y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa altanera, la cual provocó que el mágico momento cesara.

- no me llamo dobe, TEME...y tu que haces en un hospital?- no podía decirle que estaba ahí acompañando a su hermano para ver como se encontraba

- Yo pregunté primero- lo miró inquisitivamente...o era su imaginación o este chico trataba de ocultarle algo

- Y yo pregunté después....pero eso no tiene nada que ver o si?....estas enfermo?- bien...no quería ser tan directo, pero tal vez lograría sacarle la verdad de lo que había dicho el doctor

- Muy gracioso dobe....si...estoy enfermo, para eso son los hospitales no?- no sabía porque pero quería contarle a alguien sobre aquello

- y que tienes? debe ser algo grave como para haber venido al hospital...de que estas enfermo?- nunca creyó que el Uchiha le confesara estar enfermo, sin embargo, cuando el azabache confirmo su enfermedad algo dentro de él se removió, era una angustia muy grande, por alguna extraña razón ese indivivuo lo hacía sentir emociones que lo confundían en exceso.

- bueno...yo...lo que tengo es ...- justo cuando estaba a punto de contarle al rubio lo de su enfermedad, alzó la mirada y vio una figura bastante familiar, pero al percatarse se alejó del lugar corriendo.

"era...no, no puede ser él...¿o si?" pensaba bastante confundido, pero una mano pasando un par de veces frente a él haciéndo que saliera de sus pensamientos

- ¿estas bien?- preguntó el ojiazul- estabas diciéndome que te dijo que tienes el doctor y de pronto te perdiste en tus pensamientos

- si...disculpa...¿te pareces si dejamos eso para otra ocasión?...la verdad es que estóy un poco cansado y quisiera irme a mi departamento- miró al blondo esperando alguna respuesta

- bueno...esta bien, permiteme que te acompañe a tu casa ^^- le dijo sonriente- después de todo no puedo dejar que mi futuro jefe viaje solo por estas calles tan inseguras

- no es necesario...además no des por hecho que seré tu jefe...tal vez no seas tan bueno en el trabajo y decida no darte el empleo- miró al rubio con cara de suficiencia

- ya verás que rogarás por mis habilidades, pero por ahora no importa eso, ya mañana lo discutiremos ok?, te voy a acompañar a tu casa y no acepto reclamos bien?- lo miraba divertido, era bastante relajante el estar a lado del ojinegro

- bien, pero luego no te quejes de que te queda muy lejos- así juntos salieron del hospital rumbo a la casa del sexy azabache

ººººººººSasuNaruºººººººººº

Ya fuera del hospital respiraba bastante agitado cierto azabache de cabello largo " me habrá reconocido?...no, no creo siquiera que me haya visto bien" exactamente....Itachi había ido a buscar a Naruto puesto que se había demorado en la busqueda de su chaqueta, pero le dorpendió verlo como si nada pláticando con su hermanito, quien no dejaba de procuparle puesto que desde la última vez que lo había visto, Sasuke pareía estar más delgado, aunque no en exceso, y un tanto más pálido "ojalá que no se haya descuidado demasiado...aunque siéndo quién es no lo dudo" y efectivamente, sasuke podría aparentar ser un hombre maduro, serio y muy cuidadoso, pero cuando se trataba de su salud y especialmente de su alimentación, el Uchiha menor parecía un niño, había ocasiones en las que se saltaba las comidas por que según él tenía mucho trabajo.

Se escondió detrás de unos arbustos al ver salir a Naruto y a su hermano juntos, al parecer tomarína un taxi que los llevase de regreso a casa...pero había algo raro...su hermano jamás había sido tan abierto con alguien que acababa de conocer, incluso no conocíaa mucha gente debiso al carácter tan arisco que poseía, pero con Naruto parecía estar cómodo "Quién lo diría...Narue si que puede cambiar a las personas...incluso a mi pequeño y tonto hermano menor...hasta lo hace sonreí y....un momento!...Sasuke...SASUKE ESTA SONRIENDO!!!!!" El uchiha mayor no podía quitar su expresión de sopresa, desde siempre había querido hacer sonreír a su hermano, incluso Sakura lo había intetado pero éste solo les mostraba aquellas sonrisas frías, sin nada de alegría...pero con Naruto haía sonreido de una forma tan cálida y llena de sentimiento que pordía notarse con solo verlo "Oh por dios....EL APOCALIPSIS A HA LLEGADO!!!" sin más comenzó a reír, Itachi rió como hace tiempo no lo hacía...igual que sasuke...desde la muerte de sus padres habían dejado de lado todo sentimiento de alegría...pero ahora...su hermano estaba sonriendo " vaya...necesito descansar...ha sido una noche con muchas sorpresas...además...debo investigar y saber que es lo que tiene sasu" decidido se marcho en busca del hotel más cercano " ya mañana le llamaré a mi primo Sai y le pediré quedarme con él" con ese último pensamiento se dirigió hasta el hotel.

ºººººººSasuNaruººººººººº

Mientras tanto...en el departamento de Sasuke había un chico pelinegro bastante molesto, y no era para menos, su primo querido lo había abandonado a mitad de una fiesta a la que se supone lo había llevado para distraerse y el muy ingrato se lo pagaba dejándolo ahí abandonado peor que a un perro.

- Ya verás cuando llegues a casa Sasu...espero que esta sorpresita de guste...digamos que es en parte venganza y...algo mas- con una sonrisa indescriptible se dirigió a la habitación de su primo

ººººººººSasuNaruºººººººº

Dos chicos...un rubio y un pelinegro se encontraban corriendo bajo la lluvia, ya estaban por llegar al edificio del azabache pero ¿porque bajo la lluvia? al taxi se le había reventado un neumático, y al ser tan tarde no había muchos más autos que pasaran por ahí...Sasuke había comentado que su casa estaba relativamente cercaa, por lo que Naruto sugirió caminar hasta allá...y justo cuando iban a mitad de camino una fuerte lluvia se había desatado, lo cual los llevó a la situación inicial.

- Oye Teme....falta mucho para llegar?- preguntó el rubio mientras seguía conrriendo a lado del azabache  
- No ...es ese edificio- ambos corrieron aún más aprisa para evitar seguir bajo la lluvia  
- aaahhh...ahhh- respiraba agitado el rubio- bueno...aquí me despido...tengo que llegar a casa...por suerte acabo de notar que no es tan lejos- mostró una sonrisa zorruna y siguió adelante para irse pero una mano lo detuvo  
- Me crees tan desalamado como para dejar que un niño se vaya así...con este clima?...ven conmigo....por lo menos para que cambies tu ropa- tomó la mano del ojiazul para llevarlo hasta su departamento...al contacto ambos habían sentido una corriente pasarles por todo el cuerpo, era cálido y se sentía bien...habían subido al elevador y seguían tomados de la mano, pero justo cuando se abrió la puerta del mismo para que ellos bajaran, de inmediato se soltaron "¿que me pasa?" ambos tenían dudas en su mente, pero decidieron no darles importancia, Sasuke caminó hasta la entrada de su apartamento seguido de Naru, al abrir el rubio admiro la hermosa decoración, que si bien era muy conservadora, no le quitaba es buen gusto.

- Sigueme- la voz del uchiha lo atrajo  
- ¿a donde me llevas?- preguntó curioso...no es ue dudara pero...quería saber  
- a mi habitación- respondió sin más, pero no notó que el rubio cambió su expresión por una divertida  
- solo así?...no crees que primero deberíamos conocernos mejor....aunque sea un besito no?- había querido jugarle una broma al serio uchiha, pero no sabía que Sasuke podía jugar su mismo juego

El pelinegro se detuvo...el rubio penso que tal vez se habría enojado pero cuando el mayor dio la vuelta para verlo, su mirada podía ser de cualquier cosa menos de enojo...sus pasos se acercaron a al posición del blondo...su mirada y andar lo hacían parecer como un felino acechando a su presa...se detuvo cerca del ojiazul...sus respiraciones chocaban, Naruto se había sonrojado al grado de parecer un fosforo encendido, podía sentirlo, sus labios casi rozaban con los ajenos, su aliento "menta" pensó Naruto, miró los labios de su compañero moverse para dejar salir un "tal vez despues...Naruto" la sensualidad de su voz...la forma en la que había pronunciado su nombre, de no ser poque había puesto una mano sobre su pecho habría jurado que el corazón se le había salido ante tal acto del ojinegro...recuperó la compostura y se situó a lado de sasuke quien estaba por abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Una vez con el rubio a su lado abrió la puerta para encontrarse con algo que los dejó atónitos a ambos...lo único que escucharon fue un casi inaudible susurro " Te esperaba...sa-sau-chan"

- ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!?...- Sasuke había transormado su rostro tranquilo y sonriente a uno colérico, y abochornado- SAI...TU!!!!!!

ººººººSasuNaruººººººººººº

Dos personas se encontraban en una habitación de hotel platicando muy seriamente, acababan de llegar a esa ciudad.

- ¿Estas seguro de que en esta ciudad lo encontraremos?- preguntaba un chico de coleta  
- El investigador dijo que había una posibilidad muy alta...debemos confirmarlo- le respondía un joven un par de años menor  
- Lo extraño mucho...es mi único hermano, además de tí que te quiero como si lo fueras- le dedico una sonrisa como solo él sabía  
- Lo se....yo también lo he extrañado...ya verás que pronto aparece, Dei- y correspondió el gesto  
- Eso espero Gaa...eso espero...- miro por la ventana hacia la ciudad

CONTINUARÁ

SORRY...T.T...NO HE PODIDO CONTINUAR POR DIVERSAS RAZONES...GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS...DE VERDAD QUE ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO...Y ESPERO QUE MIS PROBLEMAS SE ARREGLEN PARA SEGUIR ACTUALIZANDO...ESQUE NO HE TENIDO CABEZA PARA NADA... GOMEN


End file.
